<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Trail to Follow Again by Highsmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222092">A Trail to Follow Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsmith/pseuds/Highsmith'>Highsmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Lazy Sex, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, No Angst, Porn with Feelings, Timeline What Timeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsmith/pseuds/Highsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It's one of their nicer safe houses. It has amenities. Specifically, it has running hot water and a large enough tub for two. Nicky can hardly complain.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Trail to Follow Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the discussions on the Discord earlier.</p><p>Title from "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's one of their nicer safe houses. It has amenities. Specifically, it has running hot water and a large enough tub for two. Nicky can hardly complain.</p><p>They spend the first day thoroughly cleaning each and every nook and cranny in each and every room before taking no-nonsense separate showers and collapsing into a heap on the bed. By morning, the embroidered bolster Joe got gifted the last time they were in Sarajevo has ended up on the floor, along with Nicky's pillow and most of the blankets, but Nicky's warm all over, Joe plastered to his back at the edge of the bed, sticky with sweat and comfortable like nothing in the world ever could be.</p><p>He rises first and wakes Joe with coffee and buttered toast and fresh figs they brought with them from the market the day before last, now cool from the larder, juicy and perfect. They brush their teeth standing next to each other at the sink, then Joe makes their bed while Nicky fills the tub.</p><p>It's lazy. It's perfect. The water nearly scorches, but they both prefer it this way. Climbing in first, Nicky can almost feel his skin reddening all over, but his bones thank him once he's seated, immersed just above the waist. He splays his legs and bends them at the knee, making space within the confines of his body for Joe, who steps into the bathroom, undresses in trails of discarded holiday house clothes until he reaches the tub, and finally sinks one foot in and then the other before folding his body in the space Nicky made for him.</p><p>Shoulders slumping, Joe leans back, subtly untensing from the small of his back to the nape of his neck, second by second as the hot water engulfs them even more, displaced as it is by Joe's presence. The awareness he has of the man in his arms makes Nicky's heart thud in his chest, threatening almost to fly off the face of the planet, to become lost somewhere where spheres dance perhaps, but then Joe sighs and the hair at the back of his head brushes Nicky's face and then the scent of him, familiar and simmering with everything Nicky ever wanted, brings him back to this moment in time.</p><p>Encircling him at the waist, Nicky breathes him in. Shifting in his arms, Joe's hands rub a little aimlessly at his own thighs, Nicky's widening to allow him the space. He presses a chaste kiss to the back of his neck, breathing out in staccato gusts, feeling Joe's tiny shiver at the sensation.</p><p>He snakes a hand sideways to grip him securely. Squeezes at him where he's most of the way hard, unhurried and comfortable. Hears him sigh as Nicky's hand strokes him leisurely.</p><p>Whispers, "Good morning again," a smile undoubtedly playing at his lips. Nicky smiles back against the edge of a shoulder and tightens his grip, his strokes concentrated beneath the head to milk the pre-come out of him. To hear Joe grunt and keen a little, both hands rising to clutch at Nicky's knees for balance to fuck upwards into his hand, hips rocking, water shifting in waves around them.</p><p>Wrecking his rhythm, Nicky crowds him forward, curving his back over him, cocooning him with his body, his other arm crossing to latch onto the crest of his shoulder to press him more securely to Nicky's chest as his hand increases its strokes until he can feel tiny tremors running through his body where they're touching, and they're touching everywhere, but still not enough, never enough.</p><p>Joe groans weakly and digs his heels into the bottom of the tub and comes in fat milk-white globs which float on the water's surface before sinking to the bottom to dissipate. Holding him afterwards, Nicky presses kisses to the shell of his ear and the column of his throat and the edge of his collarbone.</p><p>They have to drain the tub, but Nicky hardly cares.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am full of f e e l i n g s for these two.</p><p>Kudos/comments greatly appreciated, my loves!</p><p>Tumblr: <a href="https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/">rhubarbdreams</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>